Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night was the first Castlevania game made for the PlayStation in 1997 then a Japan exclusive on the Sega Saturn in 1998, a game that is part of Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles on the PSP in 2007 and part of the Castlevania: Requiem on the PS4 in 2018. It is the first Castlevania game in a series of the famous "Metroidvania" games. Hacks Hacks of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: Fan Games Fan Games related to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: Fan Fiction The following fan fiction are related to the game Symphony of the Night. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net. Long Before Symphony of the Night See Lament of Innocence Fan Fiction (1094) Lisa Tepes Era (1400s) '' * Youth and Innocence http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4862723/1/Youth_and_Innocence by Patricia de Lioncourt - A series of one-shots. Lisa Tepes's life, to her death. Rated for later one-shots. * I will always Love You for All Eternity http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3657938/1/I_will_always_Love_You_for_All_Eternity by RedVeinRoses - Dracula remembers his past and how his beloved was taken away from him that was nearly four hundred years, and now her soul has returned once again. * Birth http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4493443/1/Birth by Light1 - Adrian/Alucard's birth. * Together http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4184657/1/Together by Light1 - Lisa watches her family. * Pets http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4105165/1/Pets by Light1 - A young Alucard gets a pet ''After Lisa's Death * Alone http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3799008/1/Alone by Light1 - After the death of his mother the young dunpeal Adrian is left alone in the castle. * Heir to the Night http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3600427/1/Heir_to_the_Night by Mallic - An adolescent and amnesic Alucard is living as part of a farming family, his adoptive parents having been unable to bear children of their own. He knows that he's very different from them, however, when his real father's castle appears... See Legends Fan Fiction (1450) See Dracula's Curse Fan Fiction (1476) See Rondo of Blood Fan Fiction (1792) Before Symphony of the Night During Symphony of the Night (1797) * Résolution http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3766680/1/R_solution by Kylenne - Maria Renard makes a fate altering decision, and so begins the first night of the rest of her life. Symphony of the Night oneshot with Richter x Maria undertones. * Nightmare of Lust by dancefgold - What really happened during Alucard's nightmare. Written from the Succubus's POV. * Heir Apparent http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3322753/1/Heir_Apparent by Samalander - Symphony of the Night fiction. After the fall of Castlevania, Alucard is awakened from his slumber by a mysterious force, a feeling that something is wrong. Unfinished, might pick it back up if it generates any interest. * Touch http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3799010/1/Touch by Light1 - Maria meets Alucard in the castle for the third time and gives him the holy glasses. * Fight of the Legends http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4319834/1/Fight_of_the_Legends by Vincent Kemper - This is just a one shot of the fight between Alucard and Richter. I probably won't be adding any more to this one, but if people like it I just may. * Reasons Why Richter Didn't Have those Features http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3440341/1/Reasons_Why_Richter_Didnt_Have_those_Features by PRIVATE - Ah, chapter 8... In which some dude asked a question, and I wind up telling him a convoluted tale. Alucard seems to be a pimply 19 yearold in this one. * Castlevania: Lisa's Roses by Little--black -This is my tribute to Lisa and Dracula from Castlevania: Symphony of The Night. I love this couple(same with Mathias and Elizabetha). I didn't write much about relations between Alucard and Dracula, but I think that they had a strong bond (it was a werid relation, but they are both vampires, and that explains a lot). However, this is my vision about how Dracula met Lisa, what was his opinion about Shaft and about his own exsistence. Enjoy! After SoTN Bad Ending After SoTN Good Ending After SoTN Best Ending * Maria's Feeling V2 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3705835/1/Marias_Feeling_V2 by Revived Bushin Ninja - After the events of SoTN Maria goes to find Alucard and tell him how she truely feels but there is danger in the air. This is a rewrite of my first story ever. Please enjoy and review. * Partnership http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4258588/1/Partnership by Light1 - A 'what if' fic. What if Alucard had gone with Maria and Richter after SotN. Drabble. * Castlevania: Bloodlust http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3789107/1/Castlevania_Bloodlust by Daryl Falchion - A Castlevania fanfic based off the movie VHD: Bloodlust. Alucard is hired to reclaim a kidnapped girl from the clutches of a vampire. However, things aren't as they seem and the dhampire is thrust into an adventure that'll test both body and soul. * Castlevania: The Living Prince http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2879991/1/Castlevania_The_Living_Prince by Daryl Falchion - It's been a few months since their tragic loss...and those affected are starting to heal if only barely...but then they see a shadow, a whisper...is this hope...or is this doom? SotN * Food http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4037397/1/Food by Light1 - A light-hearted little drabble about Alucard and Richter. Set after Symphony of the Night, Alucard has gone with Richter rather than into Torpor and now wonders if it was such a good idea. * Child http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4011683/1/Child by Light1 - Richter contemplates Dracula's son. * Persecution by Light1 - Maria is determined to bring Alucard into her world. But is Alucard ready for a mortal village? And is the mortal village ready for Alucard? * Lost Story http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3580995/1/Lost_Story by Cody the Impaler - The original Lost Story has been erased, and this one has been put on its place. This story centers within Adrian's home village, and is not canonical to my other stories. Still, I think it's one of the best stories I've written in a while. * Staining Sanctity http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3374580/1/Staining_Sanctity by loosedefense - After the death of his wife, Annette, Richter Belmont searches for the mysterious being known as The Poltergeist King to return the Vampire Killer to and to escape Dracula's reign with Alucard's help. PostSymphony of The Night. Please read and review. * Castlevania: Wisphs of Dracula http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3323568/1/Castlevania_Wisps_of_Dracula by Peter Chimaera - Richter Belmons fights Dracula Long After Symphony of the Night * Abnormality - http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2901360/1/Abnormality by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands - Demon touched, Alucard's world fades from one of pain to one of mortality, hope, and love. The line of truth between reality and dreams is lost, and he must choose which world to die in and which to live in, unless, of course, his father chooses for him. See Order of Ecclesia Fan Fiction (early 1800s) See Circle of the Moon Fan Fiction for Morris Baldwin battle (1820) See Legacy of Darkness Fan Fiction (1844) See Aria of Sorrow Fan Fiction for Arikado fan fiction (2035) Fan Videos Game Music Videos ] External Links * Category:Games